Going Back
by kristenann
Summary: Well lets see. Ron, Hermione and Harry are standing on the train when it stops suddenly. All three are pushed forward, but instead of slamming in to the wall, they go right throught it. They went back in time, to where Maurauders and Lily Evens are in 6th
1. The Beginning

A/N: I just thought of this one day while doing the washing, so here it is. I have small idea where I'm going with. PLEAZ review if you read, even if u wanna flame, well nice flame. Constructive criticism. Soz for the spelling etc. R&R  
  
Declaimer: Owns nothing  
  
Going back  
  
Chapter one: The beginning  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, or The Golden trio as the students and teachers of Hogwarts called them, were looking around for an empty compartment. But everywhere they looked each compartment was filled or had one person in it, usually someone they didn't like.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had just turned from another compartment.  
  
"Urh Luna Lovegood, thank goodness she didn't see us!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh she's okay Ron, remember she did help us last year."started Hermione.  
  
"Yeah maybe so, but it doesn't mean we need to like her," interrupted Ron.  
  
Harry started speaking before they began to fight again.  
  
"Hey here's another compartment," Harry said peering into it and then pulled back with utter disgust on his face.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, "Anyone in there?"  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy with Pansy," Harry said looking in again.  
  
"Where's Crabbe and Goyal?" asked Ron looking around.  
  
"Not in there and I don't think Malfoy would like them in there anyway. I mean what he's doing with Pansy at the moment," Harry said turning away.  
  
"What are they doing?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Nothing terrible...just kissing..." Harry started, but was interrupted by Ron pretending to throw up.  
  
"Urh..let's go before they finish or someone shows up," muttered Hermione.  
  
All three walked right down the train until they found an empty compartment.  
  
Ron walked over to the window and yelled out of it to the other Weasley who were standing there.  
  
"Oi Fred George, bring us our trunks here."  
  
"Nah little brother, get it yourself," Fred yelled back.  
  
"If we move we'll loose our spot!" Ron yelled angrily back.  
  
"Not our problem ickle Ronnie," laughed George.  
  
"Fred, George!" Mrs Weasley said turning onto the twins, "You will help Ron get his trunk on board and Ginny, Harry and Hermione as well."  
  
"But Mum..."groaned Fred.  
  
"March!" instructed Mrs Weasley pointing to the trunks.  
  
Muttering to each other, they walked over trunks and magicked them onto the train and into Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment. Then quickly left the train.  
  
"They don't sound too happy," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah I know, Mum's just forced them to put half of the shops earning into Gringotts," answered Ron.  
  
"Come on, let's go say goodbye," Hermione said pushing Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron stood at the train's entrance and looked out. There stood the Weasleys. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Ginny. Beside them was Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Remus Lupin. All three walked over to the strange looking group and a long goodbye started. Hugs, kissed, hand shakes, warnings (Moody). And once again Harry, Hermione and Ron were at the compartments window again, this time joined by Ginny.  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
"Be good"  
  
"Work well"  
  
"Make Gryffindor proud"  
  
"Win the cup"  
  
"Do us proud"  
  
"Become what we were"  
  
"Blow up stuff"  
  
"FRED!" "Only joking Mum"  
  
"Watch out you four, trust no one"  
  
"Write now"  
  
"But be careful what you do write"  
  
Finally the train began to move. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Mad-Eye, Tonks and Lupin all were waving. But Fred and George were running after the train, shouting...  
  
"Don't go" "Take us with you"  
  
Then stopped and pretended to cry into each others shoulders. Harry looked back once more before it disappeared.  
  
"Well that's it, back to school," Harry said turning around.  
  
"Yeah and back to homework. And don't look so happy Hermione," said Ron looking at Hermione.  
  
"What? Oh no I wasn't smiling at that, but now you mention it."  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
Hermione ignored him, "No what I was smiling at was that, this year at Ginny."  
  
"Ginny?" asked Harry, and then turned to look at her. Ginny had a love- struck look on her face. Dean Thomas had just walked past the door.  
  
"I'm off, umm stuff to do.I mean meet up with my year," Ginny stumbled.  
  
"Oh no you don't," bellowed Ron, locking the door.  
  
Ginny glared at him, "It's not up to you what I do!"  
  
"You're my little sister, offcourse it is," Ron answered back.  
  
Ginny turned towards the door, but Ron blocked it. Then Ginny pulled out her wand.  
  
"If you don't now, I will hex you"  
  
Ron pulled his wand out, "Try that and I'll hex you back."  
  
It was a tense moment between the two siblings. Each eyes were glaring at each other, shooting daggers.  
  
Ginny raised her wand and so did Ron, just as Ginny opened her mouth Hermione raised her wand and yelled.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Ron and Ginny's wands flew out of their hands and landed in Hermione's hand.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" she yelled, but then added quietly, "you're both ment to be working together, the order! Ron, she may be your sister but you cannot order her like a child. And Ginny, he is just looking out for you. Now apologize."  
  
Both Ron and Ginny glared at her.  
  
"Apologize!" Hermione ordered pulling out her wand.  
  
Both said sorry rather quickly, they knew what Hermione could do with a wand.  
  
"Alohomora," Hermione said, un-locking the door. Then tossed back the wands. Ginny took one last look at the compartment and took off. Ron glared at the wall, and then took off as well, mumbling about going to the toilet.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah it was hey," answered Hermione shutting the door.  
  
"So she's still with Dean then"  
  
"Yes and likes him a fair bit too, from what she's told me"  
  
"Hmmm, Ron was a little weird"  
  
"Protecting his baby sister."  
  
"But Ron was just a year old when Ginny was born"  
  
"Yes I know"  
  
"I think he was just looking out for her I think, not all that bad..."  
  
"But he needs to learn Ginny is 15"  
  
Harry could see where this was going and decided to stop it before it started.  
  
"Anyway, what did you get in your exams?'  
  
It was a foolish question; Harry knew Hermione would have got straight O's.  
  
"Here, let's trade."  
  
Both Hermione and Harry pulled out some parchment and passed it to each other.  
  
Harry Potter  
Results for Ordinary Wizard Levels  
  
Astronomy - E  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - O  
  
Charms- O  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts- O  
  
Divination- P  
  
Herbology- O  
  
History of Magic- A  
  
Potions- O  
  
Transfiguration- O  
  
Hermione Granger  
Results for Ordinary Wizard Levels  
  
Arithmancy- O  
  
Astronomy- O  
  
Charms- O  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts- O  
  
Herbology- O  
  
History of Magic- O  
  
Potions- O  
  
Ancient Runes- O  
  
Transfiguration- O  
  
"That's really good Harry! I mean you got 6 O's, 1 E, 1 A and 1 P. An E is still a good mark; if Umbridge hadn't tired to take Hagrid I'm sure you would have got an O. And then for History of Magic, you had that dream! As for Divination, it is just a fluff subject."  
  
"Thanks Hermione, but did you read the note attached, I just got an O for charms, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. I mean, I could have easily have gotten an E. And for History of Magic, they gave me an A because of that dream. I should have got a P."  
  
"Oh Harry who cares if you just got the mark. Come on."  
  
"What you talking about?" muttered Ron, who had just come back.  
  
"Our owls," answered Hermione, "What you get?"  
  
Ron pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket.  
  
Ronald Weasley  
Results for Ordinary Wizard Levels  
  
Astronomy - A  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - E  
  
Charms- E Defence Against the Dark Arts- O  
  
Divination- P  
  
Herbology- A  
  
History of Magic- A  
  
Potions- E  
  
Transfiguration- E  
  
"That's great Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Well done mate," agreed Harry.  
  
"Nah not great," muttered Ron, "Compared to you guys, Hermione would have gotten all O's and you too Harry."  
  
Harry shoved their parchments into Ron's hands who read it.  
  
"Surprise surprise, Hermione got all O's," said Ron grinning  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"And Harry.6 O's..." started Ron.  
  
"I just got them..." Harry added hastily.  
  
"You still got them." Ron was looking at his shoes.  
  
"Ron cheer up, you got 1 O and 4 E's, come on!" Hermione said strongly, "And that's still good, all you need to do is pull your Herbology mark up and you got everything."  
  
"Why my Herbology?" asked Ron.  
  
"You do want to be an Auror don't you?" quizzed Hermione.  
  
"Yeah..." muttered Ron.  
  
"Don't you ever listen?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"Ron! To be an Auror all you need is 5 Newts, with nothing under an E. You have 1 O and 4 E's..." Harry said.  
  
"And the O and E's are in the subjects you need! Except Herbology and even that isn't a big thing," added Hermione.  
  
"You mean...that I...I have a chance?" asked Ron, looking up.  
  
"What have we just been saying!" Hermione said.  
  
"OHHHH that's great then! I am going to write Mum and tell her that, she went on all summer about my Divination mark," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my goodness," yelled Hermione who had just looked at her watch, "Prefect meeting Ron! Oh we're so late and it's the first of the year. We're ment to be meeting the new Prefects and Heads. I wonder if Ginny is there already?!"  
  
Hermione had grabbed Ron's arm and began to pull him out, when the train began to slow.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
Then the train stopped altogether. The sudden stopping of the train pushed everyone and everything forward. Harry fell forward; he was going to crash into the wall. He out his hands in front of him for stop the contact, but it never came. Harry fell right thought the all and landed on hard stone.  
  
That's when it all went black.  
  
A/N: What u thinks? The only way to tell me is 2 review. Simple huh. lol 


	2. Warren, Porter and Granger

A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I was so happy when I read them. Well I've been working on this for awhile and I hope it is alright. Note spelling sucks. R and R.  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapter  
  
Going back  
  
Chapter two: Warren, Porter and Granger  
  
Harry woke up; he was lying on cold hard stone. Harry groaned as he sat up, his right wrist was hurting and so was his head. His glasses were cracked. Harry looked around; he was in Professor Dumbledore's office. But he was just on the train, what happened? That's when Harry remembered  
  
about out the train stopping. He began to look around.  
  
"Ah, I see you are up," said a quiet voice.  
  
Harry whirled around, there was Dumbledore standing his desk.  
  
"Professor.I...I...what happened?" stammered Harry.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that!" Dumbledore answered, standing still.  
  
"What..?"  
  
"I was just here behind my desk when suddenly you fell into my office from that wall, those two followed you," Dumbledore pointed; there was Ron and Hermione lying on the floor. Both seemed to be asleep, or worse, "They are fine, as I was saying. Those two fell in, after them came three trucks and three cages. Two owls and a very angry cat. They're fine also; I just took them out of here because they were making an unbelievable noise!"  
  
Someone groaned and Harry turned. There was Hermione sitting up, rubbing her head. A small cut was on her forehead.  
  
"Harry!" she said weakly, "What happened?"  
  
"That is what I want to know," Dumbledore added again.  
  
But before Hermione or Harry could answer, Ron stirred and sat up. But soon went back down again.  
  
"Ron!" shrieked Hermione.  
  
His head was bleeding rather badly.  
  
"Head...hurts...feels cracked open," Ron groaned.  
  
Hermione swooped down to him and pulled out her wand. She muttered a few short words and the bleeding had stopped. Ron was sitting back up again.  
  
"Thanks Mione," Ron whispered.  
  
"Take it easy!" Hermione commanded and then turned on Harry, "You're glasses Harry, they're cracked. Really bad, how can you see out of them? Reparo! Better?"  
  
"Much thanks Mione," Harry said.  
  
"Well that seems in order, all three of you come and sit down. You there, take it easy now," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione and Harry turned and helped Ron into the chair and then sat down themselves.  
  
"Now as I was saying to this boy here, I was sitting in my chair when you three fell in to my office. I was quite alarmed at first, but then calmed down. I thought it better to leave you where you were until each woke up on your own. Now explain!" Dumbledore said strongly.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shot each other quizzed looks.  
  
"But Professor, you know us. I mean we have been at Hogwarts for now 6 years!" Ron started.  
  
"Yes, we were on the train heading to Hogwarts when it stopped. Hermione what's the matter?" Harry said, and then looked Hermione.  
  
Hermione was staring at Dumbledore, a concentred look on her face. That's when Harry took a close look at Dumbledore; he looked much younger...twenty years at least. Maybe he had a good holiday thought Harry, but no one could loose that much age.  
  
"Erm Professor," asked Hermione quietly, "what year is it?"  
  
"Year! It is 1981, why do you ask?" Dumbledore answered.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped, so did Hermione's and Ron's.  
  
"We've...we'eve.gone back in time!" stumbled Hermione.  
  
"Back in time, what year are you from?" asked Dumbledore again.  
  
"2004!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Dumbledore then smiled, "Alas, I understand. It is indeed rare thought, you have been sent back in time. It was no mere accident, it has happened for a reason. In the last few years of your lives, has anything happened to cause stress or worry?"  
  
All eyes rested upon Harry, who remained silent. So Hermione took up the job of explaining,  
  
"Professor, a lot of erm stress has been around for the last 5 years, but for Harry here, it has been 16 years."  
  
"16 years, long time. What has caused it?" muttered Dumbledore.  
  
"Won't it change the future if we tell you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No no, let's take a step back now. Going back in time is very rare, it hasn't happened in centuries. Only given to those who deserve it and there is few. If one's life has been stressed filled for a long time, or if one's life is predicted to have stressing future. They feel that one year should be taken for relaxation, so the person in question is sent back in time where. Where in time is deemed on the main's past."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione starred.  
  
But Dumbledore went on, "I am thinking the boy in front of me is the main. A main is the person who is sent back for relaxation. Usually along with the main are some of his or her close friends, which are you. Am I making any sense?"  
  
"Yes Professor," Hermione said.  
  
"Very well now please explain who each of you are and it won't change time."  
  
Hermione took up the task again.  
  
"Well I am Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and he is Harry Potter. Erm we are in 6th year at Hogwarts and well, I agree Harry is the main. I mean, he has been the one everything's happened to most."  
  
"Potter.hmmm, I am understanding now. Yes why didn't I notice this any sooner? Because I was wondering who he was, not his face. Stupid." Dumbledore was muttering, but then spoke in a clear voice, "Your Father...is he James Potter?"  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry answered.  
  
"You look just like him, except for the eyes. They must be your Mother's eyes; they look just like Lily Evens. Goodness! Is your Mother Lily Evens?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Who ever thought, they would be the ones to marry. But now I think of it, it means most likely. How are your parents the future?"  
  
Harry looked at his feet, Ron did also. Hermione answered for Harry,  
  
"They are dead Professor. Killed when Harry was just one."  
  
"Dead! How"  
  
"Voldemort killed them, Avada Kedavra," whispered Hermione.  
  
It was clear to Dumbledore Harry did not wish to speak of it and moved on.  
  
"Weasley, are your parents Arthur and Molly Weasley? (Ron nodded) How many children to the Weasley end up having?"  
  
"7 sir, 6 boys and a girl," answered Ron.  
  
"They will be pleased; I have met Bill and Charlie already. Granger, I believe I know not of that name."  
  
"No Professor, I am muggle born," Hermione said.  
  
"Very well then, very interesting," Dumbledore muttered, "Is there anything you wish to ask me?"  
  
"Yes Professor!" Hermione burst out saying, "How can we get back? I mean to your own year, we are in our 6th year and it is a very important one. I am understanding what you are saying about relaxing year, but it is impossible!"  
  
"Alas my dear girl, I should have explained this earlier," Dumbledore said, "You have no choice, you're here for the whole year."  
  
Hermione looked shocked, but Dumbledore ignored her.  
  
"I am thinking the best thing for you to is to continue your schooling in this year."  
  
Dumbledore didn't take an another word more, because Hermione yelled.  
  
"A year! A whole year! Are we ever going to get back? Or are we going to be stuck in 1981 forever, in the past forever.we might never go back."  
  
By this time Hermione was on her feet, her eyes blazing with angriness. "Hermione," hissed Ron.  
  
"We do have families; my parents! Ron's family! Harry's.Harry's distant family. And our other friends, our interests.our school work! Won't they miss us in the future; won't they wonder 'hey where have they gone'?"  
  
Hermione was yelling very loud; it was obvious she was letting stream off from other problems. She continued to yell, ignoring her best friends. That's when Harry stood up and grabbed her round the middle and pulled her down into his lap. Hermione didn't like being pulled down and fought fiercely.  
  
"Harry let me go!"  
  
"No...calm down"  
  
"HARRY"  
  
And with that Harry pulled his wand out, rather upwardly, and muttered,  
  
"Calmerio Sitatina"  
  
Hermione all of a sudden stopped moving, relaxed, let everything go. She looked like she couldn't speak either. Then Hermione's arms, legs and head completely gave way. Harry held her tight all same.  
  
Ron looked shocked,  
  
"Erm sorry Professor"  
  
But Dumbledore didn't look shocked, rather amused.  
  
"No it is alright Mr Weasley; Miss Granger's reaction is quite expected. Is she coming around now Mr Potter?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Hermione seemed to be regaining her self slowly.  
  
"It was a strong calming spell Mr Potter, rather advanced as well. Not many people know of it, just of the basic spell."  
  
"Hermione taught it to us; she is an amazing smart witch!"  
  
"Indeed," said Dumbledore, "Miss Granger can you hear me?"  
  
Hermione seemed to awake, but still looked weak.  
  
"Yes you have. Harry here will continue to keep the spell on you until I finish what I need to say. It is for the better, being stressed is not good. Now, I should have said this earlier, it seemed to slip my mind. You will go back, being here will only last a year. You have been sent her for a reason, that reason remains to be seen. You three will work it out I am sure. Now the future will not miss you, it has not happened yet. The three of you will have a year here and on the train at the end of the year, you will be sent back. There no time would have passed and all you need to do is act like nothing has happened. Understand?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry undid the spell. But Hermione remained in his lap, breathing deeply.  
  
"Now I believe for you to stay here a few changes will need to be made"  
  
"Changes?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"Yes, if I sent you out like there, there will be a few questions raised. Your Parent's Mr Weasley is quite well known and people might notice similar features. And although it is highly unlikely, someone might notice you. There are rather a lot of Muggle-borns and they might know your parents. As for Mr Potter, his parent's right inside this castle."  
  
"My Parent's are here!" exclaimed Harry, "And Lupin, Sirius, Pettigrew and Snape.?"  
  
"Yes, they are all in 6th year. Now let us begin the changing."  
  
Dumbledore stood up smiling.  
  
"Mr Weasley, you first."  
  
Ron stood up and went to Dumbledore. With a flick of his wand Ron had changed. He lost his Weasley nose and his freckles.  
  
"Miss Granger"  
  
Another flick of the wand. Hermione's hair fell straight.  
  
"And Mr Potter, you will be the hardest to change. As your parents will be here and you look just like them, mainly James"  
  
The wand flicked again. Harry's hair pulled light brown.  
  
"I'm afraid that is all I can do; at least you do not carry the Potter family hair colour. And that scar.I could not rid that. Anyway, your names. Ron Weasley will now be Ron Warren, Hermione Granger shall stay the same and you Harry Potter will be Harry Porter. All good."  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Okay and you three changed from Beaudxton. Now let's meet Professor McGonagall.  
  
The four left.  
  
***In The great hall***  
  
All the Student's had just entered the Great Hall. As usual the sorting began and when it concluded and cheer came, mainly because everyone was hungry.  
  
"Welcome to another year to Hogwarts! Especially to our new first Years. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all student and I do mean all (looks over at the Gryffindor table). I am sure you all wish to eat (cheers). Yes, but first we have three new students we must add. They have just changed from another school and will join our 6th years. Professor"  
  
"Granger, Hermione"  
  
For the second time in her life, Hermione walked up to the sorting hat. She could feel all eyes on her and that was confirmed when she turned around. The sat was put on her head.  
  
"Hmmmm back in time eh. Yes I can see what for. I stand by what I said in the future, Ravenclaw is good for you. But there is so much Gryffindor there as well. Give Ravenclaw ago this year? No, how very loyal you are. Helga would have been proud to house you. No, well GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table clapped loudly.  
  
"Porter, Harry"  
  
Harry stumble forward, catching the whispers of every one.  
  
"Looks like James Potter"  
  
"He has a brother?"  
  
"Yes another sent back. You are the main, your friends here to support you. Slytherin seems good for you. A very big no there! You don't like them, not even for a year. No, very well. You are a lot like your Father and Mother. GRYFFINDOR" Cheers again.  
  
"Warren, Ronald"  
  
"A Weasley! Yes I know who you are. I see you are still over shadowed by your brothers, although they have not even been here yet. Yes this is a year without them. Happy I see. Back where you belong, with your friends GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Ron joined the Gryffindor Table with Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Dig in!"  
  
Everyone in the hall grabbed the food.  
  
"This seems weird" muttered Harry.  
  
"I know!" answered Ron, who was eating slightly.  
  
"You alright Mione? You seemed a little crazy back there," Harry said looking worried.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I'm fine now Harry, thanks."  
  
"Anything," Harry said looking at his feet.  
  
They began to eat.  
  
"Harry!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
Harry jerked upwards "What."  
  
Then he saw it. His Dad, with his best friends. James Potter was walking towards him. Harry dropped his fork, with a loud clatter. Ron kicked him under the table. James Potter looked just like the normal Harry: messy black hair, glasses, same height. They even talked the same, although James kept glancing at the girl.  
  
A handsome boy walked along side James, it was no ones guess this was Sirius Black. Tall like James and very good looking. Just behind them walked a rather thin, tired looking fellow. His face looked tired; at one look it was known this was Remus Lupin. Behind him was a sort, plump boy. He kept a quick pace, he had to or he would left alone. Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Hermione heard both Ron and Harry growl either side of her.  
  
"Shut up, he hasn't done anything yet."  
  
But before they could answer, they were in front of them.  
  
"Hey there," said the closest, "Welcome to Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yeh I'm Sirus Black, this thing here is James Potter, that's Remus Lupin and that over there is Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Harry lost all words; he wore a dazed expression on his face. Hermione saw James and Sirus glance at each other.  
  
"Oh erm Hermione Granger. That's Ron Weas...Warren and Harry Porter. Umm Harry isn't erm.feeling all that well," Hermione said trying to cover up.  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know how you feel Harry," Lupin muttered, "I'm er.sick as well."  
  
Harry stared, mouth hung open. Hermione kicked him. Then he came to his senses.  
  
"OH! Erm that's no good...erm Pro..arr Re.Remus," Harry said.  
  
"No"  
  
Then came a soft tapping, Hermione looked around. There stood a tall red head with bright green eyes, her Prefect badge stood out. James Potter immediately stood up straight and put his fingers through his hair. The girl ignored him.  
  
"Hullo I'm Lily Evens, Gryffindor 6th year Prefect. Welcome to Hogwarts and mainly Gryffindor. I would first inform you that you should not mix with these trouble makers here."  
  
James and Sirus acted offended.  
  
"Well that's nice Evens!"  
  
"Well it is true isn't it Potter, but it is mainly you and Black here. Lupin, Hullo Remus (Lupin muttered hi), just follows your lead! As for Peter."  
  
Lily stopped and glared,  
  
"Anyway sorry, I didn't catch your names.  
  
This time Harry answered.  
  
"Harry Porter, Ron Warren and Hermione Granger."  
  
Each waved.  
  
"Hi, well I'm off. Need to bring the first years to the tower. Coming Remus?"  
  
"Yes erm Lily."  
  
Black smirked, while Potter glared.  
  
"Lily! Erm Evens."James said loudly.  
  
"What Potter?"  
  
"The password? For the tower."  
  
Lily lowered her voice,  
  
"Braveness"  
  
James moved closer to Lily,  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Lily lent in slightly and said,  
  
"Braveness"  
  
"Sorry I missed that"  
  
Black smirked and so did Lily. She lent in close to James, they're eyes ment and for a moment it looked like they were going to kiss, Lily looked away and lent into James's ear and hissed  
  
"Braveness"  
  
Then glared and left at top speed, Remus trailing behind her. James turned,  
  
"Almost!"  
  
"You nearly had her Prongs, for a second it looked as if she didn't hate you!"  
  
"I'll get her yet"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat there listening to the two Best friends, Harry looked very happy. Then Ron noticed everyone in the hall was leaving.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, "We better go because like everyone's leaving."  
  
James looked around.  
  
"Oh, well come on. We'll show you to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Sirius and James headed off, Peter followed and so did the Golden Trio.  
  
"Mr Porter, Mr Warren and Miss Granger, would you so kindly wait here. I have some things to discus." Dumbledore said loudly.  
  
Everyone turned and the Golden Trio headed off. Hermione, Ron and Harry waited at the end of the Heads table, until the all the students left.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, if you."Dumbledore said quietly, pointing his hand towards a room off the hall.  
  
They all set off and entered the room. There stood Professor McGonagall, her rather stern look was still there.  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" exclaimed Harry, "You know?"  
  
"Of course Porter!" she snapped. Harry looked at his feet.  
  
"Only yourselves, myself and Professor McGonagall knows. She is your Head of House after all," Dumbledore said smiling, "Your sleeping quarters. After talking with Professor McGonagall, we erm...have decided to put you together. We trust you three are.mature enough."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione understood what Dumbledore was getting at.  
  
"Yes Professor," answered Hermione.  
  
"Good; now you dorm has a charm on it so no one can hear what you are saying. So it is safe to talk about the future in there; just keep the door shut, or the charm won't work. Now I forgot to ask you three about your subjects. Do you happen to have your owl papers with you?"  
  
One neatly folded paper and two crumpled were handed out, Dumbledore read them.  
  
"I must say excellent! Miss Granger, 9 owls! Your marks match Miss Lily Evens, or may I say Mrs Lily Potter."  
  
McGonagall's head snapped around to face Dumbledore!  
  
"Potter, Mrs Potter. You can't mean she marries James Potter!"  
  
"Yes," mumbled Harry.  
  
"My goodness, I never thought such a thing! How are they in the future?"  
  
Harry looked at his feet. Ron looked at the window, so Hermione spoke.  
  
"They're dead professor."  
  
"Dead! What happened?"  
  
"They were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort."  
  
The witch gasped.  
  
"Miss Granger.Hermione would you so...so kindly explain"  
  
"Well erm Voldemort was after the Potters for a reason and well he killed them, Avada Kedavra. He turned his wand on Harry and Harry lived."  
  
"Lived? There must be a mistake, no one..."  
  
"Harry did and for that he is famous."  
  
"Dumbledore!" exclaimed McGonagall, "You would have tried to stop this, if they were endanger, I know you would! What...what happened?"  
  
"They were betrayed."  
  
Everyone turned, Harry looked quite dark.  
  
"One of my Dad's best friends sold them out to Voldemort (McGonagall and Ron winced)."  
  
"I never! They're ever so close.who."  
  
Harry's eyes were on fire, nothing like his Best friends had ever seen before.  
  
"It's funny really, it was all wrong. Sirius Black went."  
  
"Black! But they're the closest friends out of the lot of them!"  
  
"NO! Sirius didn't do it. Pettigrew did! Sirius went to kill him and Pettigrew blew up the street. And Black got blamed!" Harry yelled.  
  
Harry was shaking with anger. Hermione looked terrified and Ron wouldn't look at anything, except a very interesting spot of dirt on the floor.  
  
"Erm it is late," said Dumbledore, "And classes start tomorrow. I think that you should all go to bed; Professor McGonagall shall take you to your room. Good night."  
  
A/N: I could keep this going and going, but if I did it would be like 16 pages long. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Wow! Anyways next chapter will still be on this topic, but it starts in their dorm. R AND R! 


End file.
